


Detroit Become Human: Deviance

by Mariessa



Series: Detroit Become Human Bargain Bin [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Bittersweet Ending, Connor Deserves Happiness, Families of Choice, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Post-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Self-Hatred, Unreliable Narrator, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa
Summary: (2 Months After Detroit: Become Human)Connor was still trying to figure out how to get used to having emotions and being deviant when his world is shattered before his very eyes. Having a alcoholic partner and father figure never ends well for those who try to be human.EDITING





	1. Chapter One: Bad Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to write a fic for this game I love it so freaking much! I haven't finished watching the gameplay though!

_Deviance_

The bed was warmer then before, Connor enjoyed laying under it's covers when it was like that. He still wasn't used to gaining human senses and emotions from whenever he touched something and it caused him to become a prisoner in his own room.

Well he and Hank's bedroom but the man had moved out weeks before due to his "obsessive talking" when they where meant to be asleep. Connor only saw it as something to help take off the human's mind from there often busy lives and help entertain them both. To him it was just like when Hank kept the tv on when he slept.

Now he laid in the bed with Sumo sitting against his side, slobbering onto his semi realistic skin with a dull look on his face and his tongue hanging out, with his arms under his chin. Above him light came threw the windows blinds and the roomba vacuumed the dirty carpet mindlessly.

The bedroom door slid open automatically allowing Hank to peak his head in. Connor didn't even have to look up to notice that the man's face was bright red and his body was shaking in post-drinking jitters. 

"Good Morning Hank," His face blossomed with a smile as he sat up nudging Sumo out of his stupor in the process. "Did you have a good night at the bar?"

Hank walked into the room and leaned against the wall with a exhausted look on his face. Long threads of silver hair hung in front of his face and he groaned deeply in the back of his throat. 

"If you call getting my ass kicked to the curb good then sure." He muttered picking at the various stuffed animals and stickers dotting the dressers surface. "Why do you even keep this crap? It's a waste of space."  

Connor frowned not liking the sound of his partner being thrown out on the streets in such a vulnerable state but the second question made him feel confused. Why was Hank asking something about him when he was obviously upset?

"They are keepsakes from our various cases and investigations. I thought they would be a good thing to keep over the years." He said eyeing the man as he knocked over some of the toys. "Hank are you intoxicated?"

"No." 

Once again he frowned and bit his lip wondering if it would be proper to accuse the man of lying while he was in such a state. His hand unconsciously rubbed at Sumo's head as he began to feel his frown grow into a scowl. It was no secret he disliked the way Hank took care of his body and he struggled daily to face the man in his drunken stupor. 

It had started to become less of a problem in recent days but every once in a while he had a off morning or a bad case and it would be back to him dragging the man out of a bar before he drunk himself half to death. Stopping his petting he moved the covers off of his body and got off of the bed. He wanted to hug the man but his body looked to tense to even to come near.

"I'll go make breakfast please stay in here." He muttered walking past the man with Sumo at his heels.

"Sure thing kid," The man groaned knocking over a stuffed rabbit. "Just don't burn anything."

"Affirmative." He sighed the doors sliding closed behind him before he could finish talking with a loud bang. Outside of the large closet that served as his room the air felt increasingly humid and wet like it had just finished raining.

Sunlight peeked out of blinds, air bellowed threw the open windows and the tv buzzed with the evening news replaying from the night before. The kitchen sink relatively full with caked food on most of the dishes and a few stray half empty shot glasses on the counter. Connor glanced at them, it had been a bad night indeed.

He turned on the tap and grabbed a the bottle of dish soap, squeezing the rest of it's contents into the dish water. It was only 9:30 in the morning and he knew that they would have to go to the precinct sooner or later. Things had been tense ever since androids had gained there freedom.

People didn't know who to trust and the media wasn't being very helpful. Fear was at a all time high and androids had become bitter from the abuse they suffered from. Riots had sprung all over the city and freedom and equality seemed out of reach.

The dishes where spotless by time he was finished and he turned on the stovetop without even glancing at it. He knew on morning's like these Hank preferred traditional meals instead of something fancy and that he needed some pain medicine for his head.

With a pan in his hand, he moved over to the fridge and opened it to reveal near empty shelves with a egg carton, oranges, some protein shakes, a few vegetables and a salsa dish. He grabbed the egg carton and cracked a few of them into the pan for breakfast.

They would need to go shopping later that week, not only where they out of food but cleaning supplies to. Overall the house was a mess.

"God fucking damnit." 

Hearing Hank's voice Connor turned and hurried towards the stumbling man as he drunkenly moved throughout the living room. He collapsed to his knees just as he reached him, the android's arms wrapping around the man's stomach and lifting him off the ground. His beer belly jiggled and his face turned a shade of green.

"Shit. Connor I think I'm gonna blow." He groaned as the younger of the two laid him down on the couch and went to look in the cabinets for his medication.

"Blow what exactly?" Connor said taking out a bottle with light blue pills. "You're body is just reacting to the large alcohol intake you had after withdrawal. If it gets bad enough I will contact the paramedics."

He became silent after that allowing him to come near him with the medication. It felt odd seeing his partner like this so vulnerable but also so open. It made Connor feel bad for the man but not as if he where just going to pity him but maybe guilt. 

He was the reason why they both had recently undergone so much stress and breaking his own creator's boundaries had made him very open to anyone who came in contact with them despite Hank's warnings. Could he be the reason his drinking had become so aggressive lately? He could only think so.

"I'm sorry about this kid you know how these things go over at the precinct... " His eyes widened at the way Hank pulled at his sleeve but remained silent. "...You know..."

Somewhat reluctantly he nodded along. He didn't trust himself to speak when he was overcome with so many unnatural and unstable feelings. He chose to pat the man's shoulder and get back to cleaning the rest of the dishes as the food cooked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two Sneak Peek
> 
> "So why did you decide to come here so early? The others won't arrive in at least a hour."
> 
> Connor struggled to ignore the female androids questions and instead went back to planting seeds into the ground. He knew she wouldn't stop asking him and decided it would be best to just try and avoid her words for as long as he could manage. She was only a child model and they could only comprehend information so fast.
> 
> "Hey stop ignoring me. I can tell when you do that because your light thingy flashes." He sighed.
> 
> "It is called a led light Meredith you should know this by now, " He commented dusting his hands off against a nearby paper towel. "Besides it will often flash for no apparent reason then to do so. A malfunction I've been unable to get fixed."


	2. Chapter Two: Gardening Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor talks about feelings and he demands some change.
> 
> Yeah...Meredith is the discount Amanda but instead of being evil and manipulative she's sweet and overbearing. She'll be back as she's the only other cyborg who was made directly to serve CyberLife.

_Deviance_

"So why did you decide to come here so early? The others won't arrive in at least a hour."

Connor struggled to ignore the female androids questions and instead went back to planting seeds into the ground. He knew she wouldn't stop asking him and decided it would be best to just try and avoid her words for as long as he could manage. She was only a child model and they could only comprehend information so fast.

"Hey stop ignoring me. I can tell when you do that because your light thingy flashes." He sighed.

"It is called a led light Meredith you should know this by now, " He commented dusting his hands off against a nearby paper towel. "Besides it will often flash for no apparent reason then to do so. A malfunction I've been unable to get fixed."

"And why's that?" She asked coming to stand next to him with a bag of soil in her arms. Her hair was pinned up on it's side and she still had her CyberLife uniform on.

In the beginning he hadn't understood why she still chose to wear it something that symbolised a decade of submission and fear. A child shouldn't be so attached to something miniscule and meaningless to there mind's capacity. The girl could barely write her own name, CyberLife should mean nothing to her.

But then he realized after watching her act what her original purpose was. The way her design looked so similar to Amanda, the way she acted as if she knew him the minute they laid eyes on one another. She was just a machine made to hold a host, just like Amanda. A ruse for CyberLife to keep a hold on.

"I fear my deviance created a mistake in my code and my emotions can no longer be processed the way they should. My thoughts will often..." He thought for a word as his hands stilled. " ...become troubling. "

Meredith frowned pulling at his sleeve like a toddler would. "Oh. Like you get mad and stuff?"

Connor continued to plant the flowers patting down the dirt in order to tuck in the roots. Small pieces of rock scraped against his hands but it didn't even bother him as much as it did before. The sun was beating down on his body and he knew if he could he would be sweating hard.

He wavered for a moment after hearing the question.

"Somewhat like that but it's more like I feel hurt inside." He finally said feeling relived despite not even knowing why.

 "Oh. You just had your feelings hurt. That happens to me all the time especially when I'm at school." She added crossing her legs as she scooted over and sat down next to his legs. Soil sat on her clothes and staines her hands.

[SYSTEM-INSTABILITY GROWTH BY 15%]

He frowned feeling what he heard someone describe as his stomach dropping. The tense relationship between humans and androids hadn't gotten any better the two months since they gained freedom, so he supposed that even those to young to even understand what it meant would be just like there parents. However he also knew most children in the area if not the state where cared for by androids and had android siblings.

The idea that the younger of the two was being mistreated made him feel sick but he knew he couldn't have come down with anything. His hands clenched and the flower he had grabbed moments before snapped loudly into three pieces, falling onto the concrete below. A shiver went through his body and he bit his lip.

"The human kids make fun of me." Meredith asked staring at the ground with her one good eye. Her led light flashed red as she ground the heels of her shoes into the sidewalk. "They call me names."

He stepped on the dead flowers stems feeling them crunch under his boots. "What do they call you Meredith?" His voice was soft as he noticed her led flicker for a second before becoming red again.

She shrugged and picked at the hem of her skirt. Patiently he waited for her to calm herself down enough to answer. "They said that I was a freak...a mistake. That all I want is to hurt everyone around me. Is it because I'm broken?"

"Have you had any malfunctions recently? Any mishaps with your intellectual growth?" He asked bending down so they where face to face.

Meredith stared up at him with her lips forming into a small pout. "No."

He nodded. "Did you harm any of your classmates or instructors physically or mentally? Use your advanced capabilities to cheat in any possible way?"

She shook her head at both questions as her led flashed a pale yellow.

Sitting back up onto his heels, Connor sighed and took out a small piece of tissue paper and began to wipe off her hands. He didn't even blink when she flinched at the sudden contact instead finishing the point he was trying to make.

"Then Meredith I do not believe you're broken but I do know your classmates are what my father would describe as 'assholes' and you shouldn't listen to what they have to say."

* * *

Walking back towards his home, Connor was deeply rooted within his jumbled thoughts. The conversation with Meredith had struck a cord within him that brought up emotions he couldn't even begin to describe as anything but alarming. His fingers instinctively rolled a small coin he had found on tucked into his pocket between his fingers as he dealt with them.

He knew that many of his kind saw him as a murderer due to his life as a deviant hunter. Even Markus trusted him loosely and he wouldn't even dare think of what his former targets thought about him. But in  the end he never thought that much about it as he had never been built with the ability to feel empathy, it would only cloud his ability to complete his missions.

So he didn't understand why he had felt such emotion for Meredith despite only knowing the child for a few weeks. She wasn't a fresh corpse on the ground for him to analyze but a perfectly functional being. And still he felt the urge to learn all he could about her situation without analyzing her.

His fingers became still and he wrapped his arms around himself. Inside the back of his head he could feel a itch begin to fester, quivering at the beckoning call of his ongoing emotions. The familiar alleyway that lead to his house neared but Connor felt his system's stutter at the sight.

Dampness landed on his cheeks. He couldn't go inside the house like this, with his mind twisted by the strange and naive thoughts buzzing throughout it. Gritting his teeth he watched the small group of humans on the street pass by and shy away from him as if he had the plague. 

[SYSTEM-INSTABILITY: GROWTH BY 35%]

"Shush." He murmured to himself ignoring the pain that thudded in his chest and hurried over to the broken down building he called home. Slowly he knocked on the door and peered into a window only to find pitch blackness. "Hank?"

He waited before calling out again his eyes narrowing and grip tightening on the locked door knob. The older man usually left it unlocked unless they had a case to work on but it wouldn't even budge. "Hank are you home?"

A small groan and the echo of knuckles cracking came threw the small crack in the window, silencing his fears before they could even show themself. The man wasn't unconscious or injured but merely intoxicated. Without even a blink he had the open with the knob broken and hanging off of it's hinges, something he knew he'd be forced to fix later or else fend off his sixth burglar that month.

Picking his way threw the empty bottle littered entrance Connor was met with a disappointing but familiar sight. Across the couch with drool coming from the side of his mouth laid Hank who looked barely lucid and in a drunken stupor. Sumo was nearby on the floor chewing on one of Connor's shoes.

A flicker of a smile spread across the android's face before he even knew it was there. Deep down he knew it was bad that Hank came home drunk, that he was only half dressed and surrounded by empty beer cans, that he probably couldn't move for the next hour. Connor knew he'd be forced to clean the mess up later and hand feed Hank his headache mediation within the next six hours.

But it was a hour before three in the morning and that meant Hank came home three hours early. To Connor, it felt like he had accomplished a mission and a instant high went through his body. 

Hank was actually getting better even if it was by complete accident.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: It's Hank's birthday, what could go wrong? AKA Connor realizes things about death, Hank gets plastered and everybody's not eating there damn cake.


	3. Chapter Three: Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over sixty kudos?! Omg thank you guys!

_Deviance_

Connor didn't understand what was so important about being created that made humans so excited. He never understood why they celebrated each year whenever it was brought up again. So he had to ask the only human he trusted.

 "Hank what is so important about a human's date of birth?" He asked one night when the lieutenant was surprisingly sober, with the older man cooking there dinner. 

The man continued with the prepping of there meal as he opened the oven and took out a long pan. Even though the android could already see the smoke billowing from the burnt meat, he was to proud of the man to criticize him. He had been getting better in the recent weeks since that night he found him unresponsive and he was happy that he was actively becoming more social.

So if he had to simulate eating charred pork for one more night he would gladly do it. A slow smile spread across his face once his plate was set before him a delicacy of pork chops and minute made rice. 

 "Well Connor humans like to have parties on there birthday and celebrate the miracle that is a child's birth." The android was shocked by the sincerity in the man's voice. "Some people even find a birthday as a gift from god. But that's the usual religious bullshit."

Nodding the android stabbed his fork into a piece of the pork and pulled it from the large chunk that slobbered all over his plate. It was incredibly greasy and he knew if he was human just eating it would make his chest hurt. Still he took a bite and allowed himself to stimulate the sensation of eating.

 "Do all humans have birthdays Hank?" Connor asked allowing himself to speak as he finished his first bite.

 "Well yeah how else do think I'm fucking alive and sitting here with you in this rundown kitchen?" Hank muttered as he cut his food and took a few bites with a pleased hum.

 "Oh," The younger of the two said pouting as he began to feel confused. He let his fork fall to his plate and his hands fall back to holding his chin. "Then why haven't you celebrated yours yet?"

 "It's not important unless somebody's using it to torment me. Every time my birthday comes up I realize how much of a utter shit hole my life has become." The room became silent after this only filled with the sound of the two eating and Sumo begging for scraps.

Even though he remained relatively calm inwardly Connor was trying not to convey how upset the man's comment had made him. For so long he had thought that Hank no longer thought so horribly about himself but now he realized how wrong he was. The man was only containing how miserable he truly was and Connor's questions weren't helping.

[SYSTEM INSTABILITY GROWTH BY 45%]

In the end Connor was just a machine trying to convey some form of emotion to a broken man. No matter how hard he tried he only made Hank more depressed and ashamed of himself then he had been mere moments before. The thought made his chest tighten unnaturally and his eyes begin to burn with what he feared to be tears.

When he had first met Hank he obviously was miserable. Days later he found out he was suicidal and now he was struggling to fight off all of the negativity that had weighted him down for so long. His fingers tightened around his fork and he felt the metal bend under the pressure.

  "Hank may I please be excused." He practically whimpered getting up from the table. "I need to go do a analysis of my system."

 "Again? Are you sure we don't need to get you checked out at a shop?" He sounded worried making Connor's eyes practically overflow.

 "Yes I'm sure it's just routine now to check every day." He lied already making his way into the hallway with his hands rubbing at his eyes.

Sitting alone at the table Hank looked up and swallowed the rice he had just scooped in his mouth. A crease sat on his forehead as he looked at the retreating android with worry. Something didn't feel right to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four Preview
> 
> The next morning Connor felt guilty for running away. His outburst most likely confused the older man and made him feel the blame for something he hadn't even caused. And to make matters worse he refused to speak to him despite his pleas for him to open the door.
> 
> He was a coward and the shame seemed like it would never leave him alone. Sitting on on his bed with his back against the wall and his body huddled together under one of it's many sheets he felt his eyes begin to burn with a fresh batch of tears.
> 
> Somewhere in his mind he knew that what he was feeling was all just a mishap in his program, that something was wrong with his system and desperately needed to be looked at, but everything felt all to real to just be some broken code. Everything felt wrong to him and he couldn't take it anymore.
> 
> His room felt all to small making him feel as if he where being suffocated. His vision was constantly flickering in and out making him inches closer to becoming temporarily blinded. Connor didn't know whether his system breaking down was due to his emotional breakdown or deviancy itself.
> 
> He did know that it hurt and that he couldn't leave his room. Hank had become his anchor after the revolution by taking him into his home and guiding him to a better path. No longer did he hunt deviants but instead he began to befriend them like a human would. They even began to oddly trust him. Soon machine Connor was being buried under the new, free Connor all thanks to his father.
> 
> But now he was back with a vengeance and it felt so right to just...sink back into his original code. Being a deviant meant he had to feel the pain of everything that was happening. He felt the pain of Hank being so destructive, so full of hate that he didn't care about his own existence.
> 
> It needed to stop. 
> 
> "What is wrong with me?" Finally he whispered looking down at his mattress. "Why do I feel like this?"


	4. Chapter Four: Rumble My Coding Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor shouldn't have done that.

_Deviance_

The next morning Connor felt guilty for running away. His outburst most likely confused the older man and made him feel the blame for something he hadn't even caused. And to make matters worse he refused to speak to him despite his pleas for him to open the door.

He was a coward and the shame seemed like it would never leave him alone. Sitting on on his bed with his back against the wall and his body huddled together under one of it's many sheets he felt his eyes begin to burn with a fresh batch of tears.

Somewhere in his mind he knew that what he was feeling was all just a mishap in his program, that something was wrong with his system and desperately needed to be looked at, but everything felt all to real to just be some broken code. Everything felt wrong to him and he couldn't take it anymore.

His room felt all to small making him feel as if he where being suffocated. His vision was constantly flickering in and out making him inches closer to becoming temporarily blinded. Connor didn't know whether his system breaking down was due to his emotional breakdown or deviancy itself.

He did know that it hurt and that he couldn't leave his room. Hank had become his anchor after the revolution by taking him into his home and guiding him to a better path. No longer did he hunt deviants but instead he began to befriend them like a human would. They even began to oddly trust him. Soon machine Connor was being buried under the new, free Connor all thanks to his father.

But now he was back with a vengeance and it felt so right to just...sink back into his original code. Being a deviant meant he had to feel the pain of everything that was happening. He felt the pain of Hank being so destructive, so full of hate that he didn't care about his own existence.

It needed to stop. 

"What is wrong with me?" Finally he whispered looking down at his mattress. "Why do I feel like this?"

Before all of this he hadn't had to worry about having his own thoughts or what his feelings truly meant. It was all just about accomplishing his mission and reporting back to CyberLife. He wanted it all to just stop.

Unwrapping himself from the sheets, Connor got off of his bed and made his way over to his dresser. The beady plush eyes of his stuffed animals stared back at him with a blank gaze that felt all to familiar. He grabbed one of them by the sides and held it to his face wanting to have someone to talk to at least.

"Do you think something wrong with me." He whimpered feeling even worse then before. For gods sake he was talking to a inanimate object. "Maybe I'm just crazy."

In response the plushies cybernetic eyes flashed back at him by reflecting the light off of his wall onto his body. If he thought hard enough he knew he'd make it out to be some sort of sign. This caused his stomach to lurch and his throat to become drier then before.

Air. He needed to get out and get some fresh air desperately or he felt like he wouldn't be able to even function. Each of the room's windows where already cracked open and the air conditioner was on high but his body felt as if it where going to overheat. He didn't know what to do or how to even figure out what was happening.

All he knew was that his code was currently misshapen beyond recognition, his body was breaking and he couldn't think with over a hundred things buzzing threw his head. Curling his hands into the bottom of his shirt he closed his eyes and tried to do the only thing he thought would work.

[CALL: HANK ANDERSON]

[@%#%@&# CURRENTLY UNABLE TO PROCESS THIS REQUEST]

"What?" Connor whispered spacing out again as he tried to input the command again this time with more force.

[TRY AGAIN {yes}]

[TRY AGAIN {yes}]

[CALL ONGOING....PLEASE WAIT]

[TRY AGAIN {yes}]

[@&%&$&@]

[E.R.R.O.R @&#%@&$%@&]

[TRY AGAIN {yes}]

[@%$&@%$&@&@gdgagdgagONGOING....@%$%@&$%@%#%@% Pl@&$&@&$&@&#&@%#]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Hank POV that reveals some things...  
> ....  
> I know this is super late but I've been planning out the sequel which will be fourteen chapters of the main story and maybe a epilogue. I personally don't consider it a sequel since the ending here is actually very open while that whole fic is just the end of this story. 
> 
> I also have the pairings figured out for that and the rating so don't be alarmed when crazy things happen. It most likely will be released before this and i want it to be so good! It's more in depth then this story and it explains what exactly is happening to Connors code.
> 
> Is it REALLY broken? why does Connor FEEL like he's to blame for what BROKE it? When will we ever find out....


	5. Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmph

_Deviance_

_It was only five months since the two had settled into their living situation and Hank finally began to notice things._

_Connor wasn't the most open person but he knew that whenever the former CyberLife agent needed help, he'd always come to him. But he soon began to see that Connor was growing more emotional with every day._

_He yelled at him he fell apart and apologized. He hit him in a drunken rage the younger man would take the pain and blame himself. He caught the man licking evidence he vomited it back up. It was getting harder to even be near him without triggering a meltdown._

_In some ways it made him seem more human but in other ways it made him more irrational. He loved him as family but he knew that Connor wanted more that he needed so much more. It was like he was raising a infant all over again._

_And incidentally Hank found himself falling in love with that idea. So, he helped push this problem along, accidentally for the most part._

_"Lieutenant are okay?" Hank looked up from his desk and met the eyes of mr douche bag himself Gavin Reed. " You've been sitting there for a while. "_


End file.
